From Under the Cork Tree
by Devektra
Summary: "Promise that you'll never fall in love with me." Oneshot Kiba/Ino


**This idea popped out of nowhere and I just had to type it as soon as I could. For some reason I developed it in english, but I'm not a native english speaker, so probably there are lots of grammar/ concordance mistakes. I apologize beforehand for that. I know there's thing called dictionary, but I tried to peep into it the less I could. The point here is just improve my english, pushing my boundaries and turn a idea into a history of course. I hope people dont hate it a lot. Any kind of grammar corrections/ constructive criticism are welcomed. Feel free to review**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Contains lots of sexual contents and bad language! you are adviced by now.**

* * *

Ino and Kiba were on a bench under a giant and old cork tree in one of many alleys in Konoha. The only light source was the full moon on the sky, making a game of shadow and light on them through the leaves of the tree. The blonde didn't remember the point that she sat on Kiba's lap, her long purple skirt rolled up to her thighs, and couldn't remember either when his rough, calloused hands reached her buttocks over her mesh shorts and not even when his mouth started to trail kisses on her neck.

Kiba was always such a tease. With his feral and cocky smirk and deep stares, always mouthful and self confident (and also a bit boisterous). Before the war, Ino caught herself staring temptingly at him a couple of times. The puberty made a good and generous job on the dog boy. Somehow she knew that his leather jacket didn't made him justice, Ino had a well trained eye for such things.

That time when she was walking by the river chatting nonchalantly with Sakura, she noticed him playing with Akamaru and other small puppies next to the water and almost gave herself a pat of congratulations on the shoulder.

She was absolutely right about Kiba. He was shirtless, and the guy was all broad shoulders, large chest and slender waist with well defined biceps and forearms, all covered by an amazing naturally tanned skin, he was sweated and looked like his skin was covered in caramel syrup. He was on his knees playing with a small dog that looked a lot like Akamaru. Probably was one of his offspring.

While he stretched to restrain the small ball of fur to jump into the wild water she had a wonderful sight of his back muscles working in synchrony, giving her a beautiful spectacle of masculinity and a perfectly male model of anatomy.

Dog boy sure was a thing to keep an eye on.

Sakura poked Ino painfully on the ribs. "What?" She snapped at her pink haired friend.

"Kiba? Really?" She was sounding almost disgusted. "How low can you go Ino-pig?"

Ino squinted to the pinkette, starting to walk again, not before throwing Kiba one last deep glance full of mischievous intentions. "Cut the crap, billboard brow. I saw you checking on him too." She saw the slightly pink tone that rose on Sakura's cheeks. She gave a devilish grin.

The slug summoner turned her face away abruptly. "I'm not blind"" She stated matter-of-fact. "And, we both know this look on your face." She looked back to the tall blonde "Is the predator peeping on the prey."

Ino stretched her arms towards the morning sun and closed her eyes, while they were taking their way back to downtown. "Maybe it is." She shrugged. "But I have the impression that Kiba is anything but a prey." She flashed a devilish smirk again towards Sakura.

So, after all the war madness (and after mourning for her father for awhile), they all still had this spirit of camaraderie running through all the citizens and shinobis, that was when she casually asked him out, a day when they stumbled at each other in the way to the Hokage's office. They met on a new bar and ended up the night in a heavy make out session in front of her house, half hidden by the hedges of the wall.

She was right when she told Sakura that Kiba was everything but an innocent prey. He was the one in a hunt. He was intense and didn't take a lot to get to the point where clothes were no longer needed.

They were seeing each other for a couple of months since then. They were hanging out together with their friends, not bothering in hide anything, but not labeling the relationship, either. She taught Kiba few things about flowers and now Ino knew where ninja dogs were different from regular ones. She wasn't a modest lover and he liked it rough in bed, and they're always trying new things.

They sure had a good time together.

Kiba squeezed her curvy rear, sucking the point where her neck met her shoulder. Ino looked up to the moon through the leaves in a haze, with half lidded eyes. Her hands with a firm grip his shoulders. She was feeling everything he was doing: his fingers digging hard on her skin, and thrusting her back and forth towards his body and to the bulge in his pants, sending a trail of liquid fire from her stomach to set between her thighs. She also could feel his lips and tongue teasing her sensitive neck, his sharp canines nibbling on the pulse, making her release a soft moan. "Kiba." She said, half whispering, still in a foggy state of mind and couldn't help but closed her eyes feeling his ministrations.

He groaned in satisfaction, sounding more like a throaty grunt, her voice making a hot shot of blood straight to his groins. Her smell was really awesome and intoxicating. He buried his keen nose on her long platinum blonde hair and took a deep breath. Ino was always beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful girls in the Konoha, but he never paid a lot of attention to her. Maybe because they grew up together, she was always there. Maybe because she was always with her teammates bossing around; until that very day she casually asked him out. She was tall, the perfect hourglass figure with her luscious silvery gold long hair, full red lips and deep icy blue eyes.

And she smelled like heaven. For someone with such sensitive nose, smells were part of thing to considerate in a girl. For example, Sakura smelled too much of strawberries and sugar. Too strong for his tastes. Tenten had this smell of fresh grass and pines. Good, but there was something of femininity missing. Hinata, his teammate had this subtle smell of caramel that he got used to. But he could never think of her in this way, she was a sister.

Ino smelled like… he had a list on his mind, all the things seem to fit, but yet none of them would define it for sure. There was a bit of honeysuckle somewhere in the bottom, mixed with lilies, a bit of vanilla, something he was sure that was cinnamon and a hint of sandalwood and something spicy… He didn't know how to name her perfume, but it suited her really well. It was deep, sweet and teased his senses, just like her.

Kiba felt a small cold hand of Ino travel down his shoulders, unbuttoning his jacket and then her both hands were on his torso, under the shirt and stroking his sides up and down, her nails scratching slightly. He stiffened a bit; her hands were always really cold, then relaxed and laid back on the bench looking at her.

One of the things that Ino liked the most about Kiba was the fact he was warm. Doesn't matter when, he was always like a human heater. She looked at him. His hands were holding her thighs in a loose grip, and fierce brown eyes were focused on her, his upper canines biting the lower lip with a naughty expression.

She didn't forget about the swollen volume under his zipper.

"You are always so cold." He said, taking her hands into his huge ones, kissing her wrists and setting them in each side of his face, rubbing it.

"And you're like a freaky human heater." She smiled slyly, cupping his face properly and sliding her fingers into his coarse dark brown locks. They were always an untamable mess, Ino loved it, enhanced his entire wild look really well.

Kiba smiled and bit the skin of her inner arm teasing, sliding on the bench and again groping her rear to put Ino sitting on the top of his erection, rocking her hips ever so slowly and pressing her body to stimulate both his arousal and her feminine flesh.

Ino bit her lip to suppress what would turn into a loud moan, and closed her eyes for a second. Kiba had the tendency to arouse her in public places, like a game. The alley was desert, but she wasn't feeling like getting a night in jail for disturbing the public order, however, that naughty dog boy knew exactly how to get her on the mood to do such things. Damn it, Kiba. His eyes were telling her that he was about to do it right there. What a bad dog.

"Kiba…bad dog…" Kiba laughed with satisfaction. She moaned the lower she could manage when she felt one of his hands reaching for her breast. She bent, holding on the bench's backboard and kissed him. Her hips now were moving as well, Ino using her body weight to press harder on him, and in response the hand cupping her breast went on another squeeze. Ino teased his lips, her tongue's tip only touching him slightly on the lower and upper lip. Kiba let out a husky groan in clearly impatience.

"Does the bad dog want a kiss?" She mumbled against his lips, moving her hips in a painfully slow way, taking the control. Kiba closed his eyes. The pressure in his pants was causing pain, and his member probably would rip the seams of his trousers in any moment. Ino knew it and was taking advantage of the situation, though she was feeling a pool of heat flooding her own panties. Both of them couldn't carry it for much longer, matter of fact.

Ino throw her head to the side, her long thick platinum blonde hair covering them as a curtain for a moment before she started to hopping down a trail of kisses in his jaw, while he muttered curses mixed with her name. "Damnit, Ino." Was all she could discern in the middle of the incoherent train of words of his lips between heavy breaths.

Her hands were holding the collar of his jacket possessively. The stubble on his face was pricking her lips in a good way, his musky and woodsy scent sticking on her nose. She held his chin with one hand, making Kiba stare at her. Before he could notice he was straightened on the bench again, Ino holding his face and hovering over him like a goddess of lust, their lips only one inch apart.

"I asked if the dog boy wants a kiss." She licked his chin and gave him a wicked smile. Kiba was biting his own lips and by the look on his face he was almost in physical pain. Ino wouldn't doubt, considering the size of his erection rubbing against her own center of pleasure. "I want to know." She whispered in his ear with her warm breath.

He held her hips, his thumbs pressing painfully the tips of the hipbones and his eyes closed tight, trying to control himself. Kiba gasped with her breath so close. Obviously he could just take the dominance and fuck her really hard right there, but he really enjoyed the entire foreplay thing, especially with Ino. Passive woman was never his forte. He always tended to seek the frisky ones.

She smiled the way Kiba was being so patiently passive with her. Was good to be the one in charge, they both liked this role, so Ino really enjoyed when it was her turn to tease him out of his mind. Ever so slowly she leaned in, her body hermetically close to his, her breasts against his solid chest, her perky nipples rubbing against the fabric of her shirt, her mouth only few inches above his. She was inhaling his exhaling, filling her mouth with his taste. Holding back for one more second she found his lips with hers, feeling his hands travel to the small of her back at the same time, squeezing them together even more, while his thumb was pressing each vertebra, massaging it.

Like every other part of his body Kiba's lips were warm, and different from his big, calloused rough hands they were soft, but intense, nonetheless. She felt when he took her hand off of his jacket and guided it down to the swollen material of his trousers, coaxing Ino to caress there.

And so Ino did. The blonde cupped his groin and rubbed it softly, making him to cut the kiss and take a sharp inhale. "Yeah, do this." He mumbled against her lips, eyes full of wild lust. Ino smirked in a sly way, deepening the pressure a bit more and watching him parting his lips to release a groan. She pulled his lip between her teeth and kissed him again, sliding her tongue inside his mouth, her wet muscle curling against his with dominating strokes.

His response was immediately, bringing both hands to tuck in her silky hair, getting a fistful and deepening the kiss, bringing other back again to her back. Ino could feel her own center of nerves pounding in anticipation. She was beyond the point to care if someone would see them in there; she was going until the very end of this. Kiba was kissing back, their tongues on a lazy and deep dance with each other, he tasted like mint and cigarettes and the beer they had before. She held his face dragging him to her and using her tongue to play with his canines. They were so attached that she felt his laugh reverberating through his ribcage.

He pulled back an inch. "You like to do it, don't you?" He was amused.

"I like lots of things." She said in a low and sultry voice, keeping eye contact looking at him with her lids half shut in lust and hurry. Kiba felt her hands flew to his pants and unbutton it.

"Ino, you-?" He asked hoarsely, and when Ino grabbed him on her cold hands, the dog master lost the track of his own thoughts. She was stroking him up and down, slowly and accurately. "Fuck." Was all he was capable to choke out, before close the eyes.

Again Ino kissed him, in a ravenous way than before, with no pauses to take breaths. Her hands were speeding up and she was enjoying every second of torturing him, feeling her inner parts pounding in response. Kiba was wandering his hands on her body's outlines, giving particularly opened hand gropes on her breasts' sides, making Ino to inhale deeply and delve into their tongue war.

Suddenly, they broke apart, a thin line of saliva linking them. Kiba and Ino were both high skilled shinobi, and also they were the sensor kind. Someone was coming around.

The air was thick and they still had that half numb look that follows a deep breathtaking kiss, blue eyes locked into wild brown ones. Both were panting heavily and trying to put their minds in place. She licked her lips and cocked a flaxen brow in a silent question. _"What are we going to do?"_

Another entire second passed before his mind snapped.

"Get up" Kiba hissed to her.

"What?" She took a look at their situation. She still had Kiba on her hands

"Just get up!" He urged, and as soon as Ino did he pulled her by the hips, back to his lap, now her back turned to his chest. A split second after they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Well, look who's here." A soft click of metal against teeth revealed the presence of Genma Shiranui with a lazy smile on his face, the ever present senbon hanging on his lips. He had his arm around a girl with auburn hair, Kiba and Ino didn't know who she was. Probably an ambassador from another hidden village. Since the war was over and the shinobi alliance was still going strong, was normal to have ambassadors coming and leaving Konoha on a regular basis. They couldn't tell where she was from, though.

"Gemna-san." Kiba spoke shortly, wrapping his arms around Ino's waist, painfully conscious of his shaft tucked between him and her curvy buttocks. Ino only gave an almost innocent smile to the couple on her front, in despite of her disheveled hair and red swollen lips. The girl gave her a smile, that kind that'd say: "I know what you were doing, dirty kids."

Ino could tell that Genma was having an insane amount of fun, staring at them, and she and Kiba were probably looking like deers caught in the spotlights. What a hypocrite. It was from general knowledge in the entire Konoha that Genma Shiranui was probably the biggest womanizer in the village's history. The rusty haired beauty under his arm probably was the night's victim.

Well, not that she could be blamed at all. Even with an almost twenty year gap between them, Ino could tell why was so easy to fell under the his spell. He had these big warm brown eyes and a way of look at you, like he was undressing your body only using them. She noticed him looking this way at her figure a time or two.

An uncomfortable moment passed before Genma spoke again. "See you around." He guided his 'prey' with his arm again, and before he was out of sound reach he added with a cheerful tone. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't, kids." And soon he was out of the alley.

Ino released a breath she wasn't even aware to be holding, and snorted a laugh. She leaned her head on Kiba's shoulder, feeling his warm arms around her naked midriff. "That Gemma was such a damn no-Uhhh." The blonde beauty let out a small cry when she felt one of his hands sliding between her thighs and his fingers brushing against her center in ghostly touches. She carved her nails on his forearms.

"Fuck Ino, you're so wet." He spoke in a husky voice, nibbling her earlobe. Now he was definitely sliding his fingers up and down through the extension of her slit, pressing her nub of nerves a bit more forcefully over the shorts fabric.

She felt her toes curling on the sandals, her nails digging into his jacket. Kiba took the opportunity and now he was the one in charge, and very likely he would torture her just like she did to him. She was on his hands now, literally.

The brown haired shinobi made his way with one hand to the top of her thighs, reaching the hem of her clothes, and slowing sinking his fingers in it. She was moaning his name on his ear.

Ino was warm there. Warm and impossibly wet, his index made its way, parting her lips and moving back and forth, making her body curve towards his hand, searching for more. He smiled dangerously, she wanted it that as much as him. Using his thumb, he caressed opening her folds and reached for her pleasure button, hearing loud and clear when she gasped hard, the chest rising in a hurry for air.

Kiba let out of her waist and travelled up his hand to underneath her purple shirt. Her breasts were round, soft and firm and he slid the hand under the bra, pinching a perky nipple between his calloused fingers, and making Ino moan so loud that probably even Genma heard this time.

"Kiba…you… fuck…not fair…"She was having a hard time in forming some coherent period, especially when both his hands were teasing her to insanity, one massaging her clit and pumping slowly on her entrance and the other rubbing the sensitive skin of her breast. The damn dog boy again had all the dominance and she was getting closer to her edge really fast on his lithe hands.

The more he pumped his fingers into her wet depths, the more she was unconsciously thrusting her hips backing and forth in response to him. What Ino didn't had idea, was that Kiba was also being pushed to his climax through all her butt rubbing. She wasn't even worrying in hold her moans anymore, while he was sucking her neck and releasing throaty grunts on her ear. The long, silvery gold hair tumbled over them like a cloak.

"Wa…wait…Kiba" He was increasing his speed, working faster inside her panties, when he heard.

"What?" He did a particular extra pressure with his thumb in her nub of nerves that made Ino curl her legs around his.

"Let's finish this…" She asked in a small voice, her eyes closed trying to resist the upcoming climax. It took a minute for the shinobi to realize what Ino was asking. And when he removed his hands from her underwear, the blonde made an unhappy noise. As much as he'd like to tease her about it, he still had to care about a problem. Ino was wearing shorts under the skirt.

"Get up." Kiba asked again, this time in a voice full of lust.

She obeyed with no questions, feeling weak all trembling legs and needy to be satisfied soon. He turned her around, his eyes traveling her wonderful body, while his hands were reaching under her skirt and gripping the mesh fabric with sharp wolfish nails and tearing apart the material, surprising Ino who let out a big exclamation.

"Hey, you just ruined my outfit!" The blonde kunoichi protested, but before answering he turned her around again and pulled Ino to sit on his lap one more time. Now she was sitting on his erection, feeling the length sliding in her slit, opening her lips slightly, making she gasp painfully.

Kiba was panting again. Ino was rocking her butt, working on him again, and he was pretty sure that she was feeling his member pulsing. Oh, damnit, he didn't have more time for all this teasing foreplay. Lifting her by her gracious rear, he held his shaft and filled her with his length in one fast thrust. Ino screamed in surprised.

"You should at least give me a clue." She said between hoarse gasps, admonishing him playfully. He glanced at her while the blonde goddess leaned in, supporting her hands on his knees, giving him an eyeful of her rear attributes, her mane covering her back and shoulders. Still in process to steady him, Kiba held her small waist, laughing. Ino was always a nagger, doesn't matter when or why.

"And they say that I'm the talker." He snapped back, closing his eyes when she started to move in a slow accuracy. Kiba's head lolled on the bench's backboard, the hands tightening his hold.

They got into an incoherent sequence of moans whispers and curses, and dirty talking, filled with their names in between. Ino could feel his hands reaching for her breasts again and his length inside her, filling the walls, raising a slow pressure inside of her pelvis.

Somewhere in her mind she knew they were on a public place, and could get caught at anytime. But that was just besides the point. Kiba had her in a way where the kunoichi couldn't choose the wrong or the right. They had this crazy chemistry, easily rising to an untamable boiling point.

Ino only had one man before Kiba. She knew she could die during the war, and she didn't wanted to die a virgin, so she coaxed her best friend Shikamaru to lose it together. And after tons of pestering arguments they did it.

Probably wasn't good as it could have been. It was clumsy, and full of awkwardness, but was sweet as well. Shikamaru was nice to her. The shadow user was a slow lazy lover, as expected, and they took their time to get it done. None of them regretted, but it was a secret of state, both of them had a deal to not tell anyone, even Chouji or Sakura.

Kiba was another completely different universe. He was intense, he liked to demonstrate his emotions through touching and kissing and he liked her being a fiery lover. And though he had this tendency in having her on doggy style (what annoyed her to death sometimes), she liked them together, and she enjoyed the way he made her feel. And though Shikamaru and Sakura clearly didn't approve them, she couldn't care less. Kiba was lively just like her, he had this light personality, with no room for bad mood and Ino could tell he enjoyed her as well too.

The blonde started to move in a faster way, Kiba slid again giving her more space to move, and Ino closed her eyes, focusing on making her center of pleasure rub against his base and feeling his eager hands on her and his warm member on her inside.

"Ino." He called. It took her a second to realize he wasn't only moaning but calling her name.

"Hmm." She answered moving and beyond any help, her wetness starting to soak both of them.

"I want to see your face." Darted out of his mouth, in a fast breath.

She peeped over her shoulder between sweaty hair. In despite of the chilly night air, her body was all warmed and sweating. "You want…?'' She looked to the man she was topping, a figure of sheer desire, only focused on her.

"Yes."

Managing to get off him the best way she could and trying to not crumble on the ground with her shaking legs, and almost releasing a cry of displeasure when she couldn't feel him on her inside anymore, she sat astride on him again.

Ino rolled up her skirt and held Kiba with one hand, feeling his hardness pulsing, noticing how wet from her cave he was and she adjusted him on her entrance one more time, enjoying the feeling of slowly sinking into him, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan.

Kiba didn't have the right assortments on his mind to describe her. A long mane of mussed silky blonde hair, falling bluntly on her face, shoulders and bust, sticking on her sweaty skin. A face of pure and absolute pleasure. Beautiful was too obvious. Gorgeous wouldn't make her justice. He found himself in a loss for words to describe Ino.

She held his face and bent to kiss him again, the hair oozing over her shoulders and sealing them away from the world like a soft golden veil, while his hands wandered on her body. Her tongue was searching his hungrily, her moves getting faster, and Kiba felt the climax dangerously creeping on him.

Ino wasn't far from the edge, either. She was lip-locked with Kiba and her internal walls were contracting in way she knew she'd be releasing herself soon. "Kiba" She moaned helpless inside of his mouth, moving her body faster than ever.

He pulled away only enough to meet her deep blue eyes, grunting and exchanging breaths with her. Ino placed hands on his chest, gripping hard and making his whole body shiver. With a particular hard grope on her buttocks, what probably would lead to a bruise, he forced her body down, and felt her walls starting to contract vigorously, followed by a flood of liquid heat on his lap and a loud moan of her part, crying out his name, tossing back her beautiful face with eyes shut.

Soon after, while she was still moving and mumbling broken pieces of words between gasps he felt the tension on his groins and pelvis releasing, now filling her with his warmth, letting out a low growl. Slowly, Ino stopped moving on his top and buried her face on the crook of Kiba's neck, smelling his musky and woodsy scent mixed with sweat and the leather of the jacket, her hair covering her back like a blanket.

He embraced her, closing his eyes and taking deep, long breaths to steady him, looking up to the moon, and allowing his mind to wander in a crazy haze post sex. Much for his chagrin, Ino choosed this very moment to stand up and sit on his side on the bench, leaning back and closing her eyes. The soft silver light bathing her was showing a toned and slight muscular stomach gleaming with sweat, and the smooth curve of the bust rising and falling in a cycle. Her lips were swollen, red and parted releasing the air slowly. God, he could start another round with her right now.

"Getting an eyeful?" She said between pauses for breathing, and unmistakable tone of teasing on her voice.

Kiba rolled his eyes and closed his zipper, his manly part still very sensitive. "Do I need to?"

Ino laughed and pushed him on the shoulder. For long five minutes the only sounds on that alley were two pair of lungs searching for air and eventually a cricket.

Suddenly Kiba heard Ino laughing. She flipped the blond hair backwards, and straightened herself in the bench. "I should jump straight to my balcony when I get home."

"Why'd you do that? Don't you have your own key?" He cocked a brow to her, still on a lazy position.

"Well, I do." She looked at him with an impish face. "But let just say that I casually cross with my mom halfway upstairs. She'll demand the name of the rapist." She maneuvered a hand at her figure with tousled hair, flushed skin, disheveled clothes and ruined underwear to not mention some suspect stains on the skirt. Kiba couldn't help but laugh too. She was funny, and had this way of make fun at embarrassing situations. Nobody was unreachable to Ino.

He reached for her with his arm, bringing her body towards him, and Ino met him halfway in a sloppy kiss. She liked to kiss him. She liked the way his stubble felt against her swollen lips, and she loved the way they could just fool around and kiss clumsy, like they haven't been in an amazing rough session of sex in a public place.

"I hope your answer doesn't involve anything with Kiba, Inuzuka or dogs." He mumbled to her, biting her lip playfully.

The blonde kunoichi closed her eyes and leaned against his chest whilst his arm involved her waist. "I promise you, it won't." She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling his smell. It was comfortable and she didn't bother in stay like this. Kiba started to play with her hair and it made her feels sleepy, being tired, surrounded by all of his warmth.

"Don't fall asleep" He breathed on her scalp. "I'm don't want to carry you home."

Ino looked up to him, kissing his chin before answering. "Mine or yours?"

Kiba laughed in that husky way she liked to hear. "Don't ask me dirty questions and I won't give you dirty answers." They were laughing again, and then fell into a comfortable silence.

Ino was running through her mind a thought that was pretty common to her since she started seeing Kiba, and now was only getting more present. First, started out as a question.

 _And if you start to get closer to him?_

But now, definitely they were close to each other. They have been close in _all_ the senses that a woman and a man could have been. But wasn't only about it…

If she'd toss all the sexual content aside, she'd still had good moments just fooling around and laughing with him, playing with his puppies, watching stars in random rooftops, snapping acid answers to his smartass mouth, they'd still had something. Truth be told, Ino was afraid to let men get closer to her, because she was getting used to bury the men of her life. First it was Asuma, her father and she nearly lost Shikamaru… She couldn't allow herself to have another piece of heart going straight six feet under the ground. She stiffened with this thought and Kiba misunderstood as a shiver of cold.

He broke their embrace and took off his leather jacket. "Here." He offered and helped her to get dressed. Ino smiled at his kindness. The jacket was warm and smelled like him. She realized how much she loved that smell. It was enough to make Ino's lips turn into a flat line. He was already too close comfort.

Kiba looked at her with deep contemplative eyes. "What was that?" He cupped her face, brushing a finger on her silky skin. He cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

Ino embraced herself, looking at her lap, trying to find a way to explain things. After a deep breath, she started. "Kiba, can you make me a promise?" She looked at him square in the eyes.

He was mute for few seconds before answer with a smirk. "As long as you think I can keep it…" He shrugged.

She suddenly wasn't able to bear his look anymore and looked up to the cork tree, seeing the leaves swaying in a slow wave with the breeze. Ino finally found her voice. "Promise that you'll never fall in love with me."

Kiba listened, but his brain was not acknowledging the statement that she made. "What…What the hell do you mean, Ino?" He sat straight, frowning at her. Ino exhaled like she had been holding her breath for a thousand years.

"I just don't to bury another man in my life." She said quietly. "We're shinobi, which means that we have a short life." She kept the low tone. "I'm not willing myself to bury another man closer to me." She faced him, eye on eye again."Promise me Kiba, you'll never fall in love with me, and I'll promise to never fall in love with you." She had an almost hurried tone.

"Ino, it doesn't make sense…Are you dumping me?" He scratched his nape.

The blonde kunoichi cupped his face, her thumbs tracing the pattern of his tattoos unwittingly. "I'm not dumping you. I don't wanna dump you. That's why I'm asking for you to promise this to me."

Kiba cuffed her delicate wrists on his hands, his fierce eyes scanning into her blue ones. "So, you still want to see me, but we should keep it just like it is? Am I right?"He arched a brow.

His words made Ino feel like the biggest bitch in the world. Basically she was just telling him she didn't want any commitment, only sex and fun… Yeah, not exactly but close enough, if she didn't had to explain her anymore. Because she was afraid beforehand to lose him. Kiba would have to promise it to her because she knew she was already half way to fall in love with him, and Ino wasn't ready to handle other funeral of a heart piece.

"It's not like that! Please. But…" She closed her eyes, searching for words, and realising that she would never have enough to explain her feelings" You gotta promise me."

Kiba took a look at her pleading eyes. He never saw her like this before. Even during the war. On her father's funeral she was blank faced and supported by her closest friends. But never like this. He took a thought on her request. Don't fall in love with me, she said. He never thought properly about the extensions of his feelings towards her. He liked her, obviously, but Kiba always convinced himself that had more to do with sex infatuation, because she was gorgeous. Who, in a sane state of mind wouldn't like to be with her? But if he'd take the sex thing out of the way…

He'd still love the way her hair spread like a golden halo on the grass when she laid to play with the puppies. He'd still love the way her laugh gets breathless when he tickles her on the ribs, he'd still love to fell her cold soft hands ruffling his hair when they were watching stars on the rooftops and he'd probably still love the way her eyes can go from icy blue to teal under the light. He still would be mesmerized by her fantastic and intoxicating smell.

Ino was proposing only sex and friendship. Not commitment. She had the right to demand it. They never talked about being a couple. Who was him to think that she would like to be something more with him?

Suddenly Kiba realised that _he_ really would like to have something more with her, his face almost falling into a dismay expression. After all, apparently they weren'ton the same picture . He looked in her eyes and gave her a crooked smile to hide his own feelings and thoughts. "I promise." He said before kissing her.

The moment that they lips connect, Kiba knew he'd regret of make such promise.

The moment Ino eagerly embraced his neck he knew he was a liar.

The moment Ino felt his taste on her mouth again, she knew it was too late for her to have asked such promise to him.

The moment they deepened that kiss, they knew they already were in love with each other.


End file.
